


The one where Maria likes to watch Natasha sleep

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Battle of New York, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the battle of New York, Maria watches Natasha sleep. She always found herself staring at her from the moment she first met her, shes just glad Natasha Survived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Maria likes to watch Natasha sleep

Maria liked to watch Natasha sleep. She liked looking at the deadly assassin with her guard down. Natasha always looked so peaceful when she slept. She knew the woman had lines of red in her ledger. She wasn't fazed by this. She loved Natasha. She would never admit that aloud to anyone but the Russian temptress herself. She brushed auburn hair out of the sleeping agent's eyes. She was so beautiful. The battle of New York had been harder on Natasha than she had let on. She would wake up sometimes and even though she hadn't woken up screaming, you could see the smallest amount of fear in her eyes. She wondered sometimes if those dreams were about her, but she almost always assumed they were about Barton. She had almost lost Barton, after all. Maria wasn't bothered by the close relationship of the two agents. If Barton had never bought Romanov in, she would never have the sleeping agent next to her now. 

Straightening her back on the headboard, she fixed her gaze once again on Natasha. She had been attracted to Natasha as soon as she had strolled into their first meeting together. Cold eyes, hard stare but Maria was fascinated by the story that lurked behind those chilling eyes. As time went on, she learned more and more about Natasha's past. Natasha had noticed her stare and challenged Hill on it. Maria had admitted her attraction, she didn't care what the spy thought of her. Natasha had kissed her. They had sex on Hill's desk. It was hard and fast fucking. Soon, they were fucking every time Natasha caught her staring, which was most of the time... 

Later, they talked afterwards instead of just going away in separate directions. Soon, they began to have coffee before work. Soon, Natasha began to stay at Maria's. Then, suddenly, before either of them even knew, Natasha was living with Maria. 

Emerald eyes were staring into electric blue. Maria had been caught staring again. Natasha's lips curved into a small smile.  
“Were you staring at me again, assistant director Hill?” Natasha questioned sleepily.  
“Maybe.” Maria smiled. “Most probably, Agent Romanov.”  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Natasha mumbled closing her eyes again.  
“You.” Maria moved down the bed and wrapped her arms around her Agent.  
“Oh?” Natasha said, shifting to move into Maria.  
“I'm glad you're okay.” Maria whispered, kissing Natasha's bare back. “I'm glad you came back from that battle, I couldn't lose you too.” The auburn haired spy knew who Hill was referring to. Coulson.  
“I'll always come back to you, мой сладкий.” She turned around and kissed Maria softly.  
“Here I was thinking, love is for children.” Maria stated, referring to her girlfriend's words to Loki.  
“I couldn't let him get to you.” Natasha's voice went cold and Maria felt herself fall that bit more in love with her spy.  
“I would have kicked his ass.” Maria smirked.  
“....Of course you would.” Natasha smirked back and Maria kissed her. “Now sleep..and stop staring at me.”  
“I don't know what you're talking about.” Maria smiled, before closing her eyes and falling asleep in the dangerous arms of the Black Widow. Her Black Widow.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first post guys! Hope you liked it.


End file.
